Papa John's
by freedomispleasure
Summary: Don't be afraid to love yourself
1. Chapter 2

Hi! Wlecome to my first homestuck fanfiction! :3 I don't know much about it but my friend asked me for a fanfiction so I hope its not too ooc ^^"

ANYWAY ONTO THE STORY 

Chapter 1: Papa Johns

Dirk was making pizza left and right when Terezi came in, "Hey can I get a pepperoni pizza?"

Dirk felt enraged. No more pepperoni pizzas. He was so fucking sick and tired of pepperoni. Pepper fucking roni, "IQUIT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, and ran into the back sobbing.  
Tavros came up, whimpering, "o-o-o-o-of course you can-can have a pizza… he's just… a little sensistive. You know. It's that time."/  
"What time is it?" Terezi asked confused.

Tavros shrugged, "s-Summer time. I-it's our vacation."

"Tavros." Kanaya said extremely, looking like she could make every woman in the nearest 5 miles wet just by flicking her luscious hair that she went to the salon to get done every single morning at 5 am.

Tavros looked up his long graceful fingers stroking the pen, "Y-yes?"

Kanaya watched him, "I want a cheese pizza. Oh, add some blood." She flicked her hair, and Rose, who was sitting at a table with some beautiful flowers (roses- kanaya got them for her because she made her sad), looking completely happy waiting for her wife to return.

Tavros nodded, "O-okay." He wrote it down, "go ahead and swipe your card."  
Kanaya looked disapproving, " _I don't have to pay for anything because im gay, don't ask me for that."_

Tavros swallowed, "oh. Ok." He made her pizza and handed it to her, "here's your pizza."

"Can I get an extra sauce?"

Tavros nodded and handed it to her, "Here you go."

ELSEWHERE…..

THE SUMMONER was watching tv, watching the alterian version of Survivor, eating cheetos and drinking a gallon of redbull. His twelve roommates, all animals, came and sat next to him.

Mindfang came in, "Hey THE SUMMONER, I'm pregnant."

THE SUMMONER looked at her and sipped his redbull staring at her, "I don't think we can ge prengnat.?"

Mindfang shrugged, "I'm pregnant though."

THE SUMMONER sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Mindfang shrugged, "Raise her to be the true leader of the revolution? Duh."

THE SUMMONER took another sip of his red bull, "True."

ELSEWHERE AGAIN

Rose opened her eyes, her sexy wife looking deeply ointo her soul. "Oh…. Kanaya…. You're getting me all….mmmjhmmmm…."

Kanaya licked her lips staring at her grinning with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." She kissed her hard.

Rose moaned, "This isn't gentle"

Kanaya giggled and flipped her lesbian hair, "That's okay, you're all cute."

Rose clung to her trollian wife with need, "Take me, darling. Take me hard."

[fade to black[]]]]

At the local papa johns, where everyone always meets, john was waiting for his blind date to show up, as his ex wife, Roxie, had left him after realizing that she only liked him for his fabulous hair and wanted a true lesbian in her life.

Dave walked up, blushing bright pink, holding out a bunch of sakura flowers, "Hi. I just wasn't brave enough until now. I think you look really sexy in those shoes.'

John flushed, feeling like the world was thrown on his edge, "oh. Please. I knew all along. It's just. Me and roxie, you know. We were together. And you and i. we weren't."

Dave bit his lip, "You wanna uh, make out?" HE asked, leaning his hip against the table.

John moaned, "Yes FUCK ING please."

They made out really fucking hard.


	2. Reasons I die inside

Chapter 2: Subway

The empress herself was enjoying a nice meatball marinara, made by our favorite clown, Marvus Xoloto. He had to get a second job because he really wanted to buy some nice things for his matesprit, Zebruh.

Vriska stormed into the jazz club/subway and immediately ordered 2 cookies, and marvus sighed, dramatically flexing his huge fucking bonkerws, "I love working at subway. Subs. eveyrwhere."

"Marvus no, thats not what we sell here"

"What do you mean, i thought we sold bottoms"

" _No_ "

The gentle jazz soothed Vriska's soul as she began to gently dance to the music, and saw the empress, and licked her lips, winking at her. The Empress looked at her with Lust, and they shared a long stare between them. Vriska's grubscars hardened in need.

Gamzee arrived between songs, and gently fortnite danced into the room. "ANyone want some fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhh MCDONALDS?"

The subway workers all gasped, and marvus gently slapped his own tiddies, "Oh no….. Competition…."

Gamzee pulled a bag of mccluckbeasts from his back pocket, and smirked, throwing one at Eridan who was gently sipping a nice mountain dew pitch black. He gasped as it spilled down his slutty slutty shirt that was down to his hipbones.

Gamzee sluttily walked up to the empress, "Hey fine thang. :o)"

"How did you do that with your mouth?" she asked around Vriska's arms wrapped around her waist as they danced like promdates.

"OH ya know… :o)"

THe empress looked to Vriska, "I love you, however… i must go now. Don't forget me! I wont...forget you…" She gently rubbed her ankle with her toes. "Okay?"

Vriska sobbed and shivered, "of course my love. Goodbye."

The empress walked off, leaving vriska to be sad over the lonely, sad, meatball she left behind. What romance.

-later that night-

Marvus was sweeping up the front lobby while drunken trolls danced to Mr. Saxobeat over the stereo. He sighed, dramatically flinging his hair back. His life was so hard.

Suddenly, with the air of a god, Eridan stood up, "Please I must inquire. Do you have any more of that delicacy….. Cheetos?" He spoke like he was from a great war around 5,000,000,000,000 years before, and walked like a gay man who broke his ankle.

Marvus hummed, "Yeah, let me get some frm the back." He left the front, and immediately eridan jumped over the counter and began furiously making his own sandwich,flinging meat and all kinds of thing on his sunflower crunch bread, and stood behind the register, moaning as he shoved his big juicy sandwich down his gullet.

Marvus walked back in, took one look at Eridan and just. Turning around and leaving. He could make zebruh a gift instead. What the fuck.


End file.
